Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a liquid ejection head and liquid ejection apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-30206 discloses a page-wide liquid ejection head provided with a supply port and outlet port (recovery port) of ink as well as a liquid ejection apparatus equipped with the liquid ejection head. Ink supplied through the supply port is discharged through the outlet port by circulating through the liquid ejection head. Also, the liquid ejection head is connected to a main body of the liquid ejection apparatus via the supply port and outlet port, thereby being configured to be removable from the main body.
Now, in a configuration disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-30206, the supply port and outlet port, which serve as connecting part for a liquid between the liquid ejection head and the main body of the liquid ejection apparatus, are placed by being spaced away from each other (placed at opposite ends in a longitudinal direction of the liquid ejection head). Consequently, in the configuration disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-30206, in order to take measures against ink leakage from the supply port and outlet port, it is necessary to provide separate ink leakage prevention components or a relatively large prevention component covering both the supply port and outlet port. As a result, with the configuration of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-30206, the liquid ejection head and main body are likely to grow in size.